Fuu's Story
by ShotaBoi
Summary: About a Boy who want to play basketball but goes through a lot if trouble to play. He falls in love with The ace of the Kaijo Basketball team, but he has many troubles w/ Kise and some other Generation of Miricles.


Hi my name is Fujioka Fu. I have Long Pigtails;light green hair and orange eyes. I am 15years old and a freshmen at Seikai high. Popular with the guys because often mistaken for a Girl. I have just come back to Japan transferring to Seikai high from America. I do gymnastics; won first in every competition, Also do sprinting in track club, and I have a special love for basketball, but have never played it. I decided to join the basketball club for my freshmen year. When I went to ask to join I was rejected because I brought to much attention because I was popular with guys and was mistaken as a girl. I later transfers to Kaijo High for I was being harassed and wanted to be in the basketball club badly. During my transfer to Kaijo High the school festival was starting and my classes theme was a maid cafe and I was forced to wear a maid outfit. After my shift was over I walked around trying to find the basketball club. I was then kidnapped by some sempais and was almost raped, but was suddenly saved by Kyota Kise. I fell for Kise after that moment. After introductions Kise introduced me to the basketball team and I tried out for the team and was suprising good and took the spot of ace from Kise because of my use of gymnastic skills to stop all shots. Angered by the decision he took it out on me. Kise soon figuring out he is in love with me he confessed to me and I accepted kindly. He asked,"why after I treated you so badly" I replied," because even though you got mad at me you help me get to where I am. You helped me achieve my dream". So then we started going out. Shortly after going out people who dislike Kise kidnapped me and while being raped I cried out,"Kise help me". Later on Kise came barging in to save me and beat the crap out of the pervs who kidnapped me. Kise asked me,"how far did he go?" I replied, "I'm sorry". He then screams, "NO!" And I cried,"please forgive me" he then with a horid smile he says," I won't forgive you unless you let me do the same" then I screamed,"Please...No" as he took advantage of me.

The next day I decided to skip school out of fear so I went to a children's park to play basketball. As I head to the basketball court I see Daiki Aomine practicing so I try leave but is stopped by Aomine. I begin talking to Aomine. He asked me,"how are things with Kise?" Then I broke down crying. Aomine starts to comfort me and asks me why don't you come my place for some tea. I humbly accepted. As we walked there he kept pestering me about Kise, though I ignored him. When we got there I fell in a puddle and asked to use there bath. While in bath Kise-kun came over to ask Aomine-kun for advice on how to apologize. Kise thoroughly explain what happened and in shock Aomine tried to hid the fact that I was here. Then I came out of bathroom half naked asking for shampoo. As soon as Kise saw me he asked,"what are you doing here?!". I replied,"well, Um I went to play basketball to clear my mind and I happen to see Aomine and he asked me if wanted to go to his house for tea and I agreed". Kise angered yelled ,"so what is he like your new boyfriend?!". "No" I pleaded. "That's enough" Aomine yelled, After that Kise yelled,"stay out of it,this has nothing to do with you!". Aomine replied," Yes it does,cause I like Fu!". Kise furious and me shocked both were surprised."Stop, please stop" I pleaded."Kise I just need time to clear my mind, please just give me time to forgive you and Aomine I like you to but I'm in a relationship with Kise". Kise pleaded, "please forgive me already I promise you it won't happen again Fu I let jealousy get the best of me. Please give me one more chance." After Kise, Aomine said,"will you ever forgive Kise for what he did,I will never hurt you, I would protect choose me.". "I'm sorry I just can't choose, I going to Kuroko's house to cool my head."Kuroko?" said Aomine and Kise,"why kuroko?" I replied,"because we our close cousins, well see you later". Aomine said," wait you didn't finish your bath." I said," I'll finish it at Kuroko's house." Full of jealousy both of them followed me. When I got to Kuroko's I asked to used the bath just about when Kuroko was going to take a bath so he offered me to join him I accepted cause I didn't want to be rude. Looking through the window Aomine and Kise were full of rage and jealous, also freaking out while peeping on me. As I entered the bath Kuroko started to massage my back out of no where. I asked,"why did you start massaging my back" he replied,"do you not like it?" I said,"No it's no like that but" " but what" Kuroko said. "It's nothing" I replied. Then things got weird he started carressing my but. "Ah, Kuroko" I moaned. Having enough of this Aomine and Kise broke into the bathroom and stopped Kuroko. Kise yelled,"Stop touching my boyfriend!" "Boyfriend?" Kuroko said out of shock. "Yes boyfriend. Why?". "We'll I thought you were straight being a popular male model and stuff" replied Kuroko. Making a comeback Kise said," shut up stop messing with my boyfriend, you already have Momoi-San". "Yeh stop messing with Fu-chan" said Aomine. Confused Kuroko said," why are you here Aomine", "because I like Fu"."Why does everyone like my Fu" Kuroko asked while hugging my naked body. " Kuroko your thing is touching me" I said frantically. Enraged Kise punched Kuroko. " please stop or I won't for give you Kise" I yelled. Kise said,"I'm sorry I just didn't want anyone touching you". "It's okay I will forgive you Kise, but can all of you get out and let me change then we can all go home together." They all happily agreed. Soon after I was done we took off. Leaving Kise grasped my hand and smiled at me and I was so happy at that moment. They all walked me home and I gave all of them a kiss on the cheek. Not content Kise said,"why on the cheek" I replied because you have to earn my lips" I laughed as I entered my house I blew a kiss good bye to them:Kise,Aomine,and Kuroko.

The Next day Kise told me the Winter Cup was coming up and it would be much harder with the seniors gone. He then asked me to practice after school with him though it wasn't really much practice cause we were making out most of the time, So yeah. It was the winter cup and Seijuro Akashi called a meeting like last year except Kise brought me this time. When we arrived Akashi was pissed and said,"Generation of Miricles only cutie" I replied,"Uh I was invited by my boyfriend so yeah". "Is that true Kise?" Kise said cautionly,"y...yeah", "why" replied Akashi. "Cause I wanted to see my competition" I said panicked. "Competition?" said the Generation of Miricles "well duh" I said mockingly "but...but your a girl you can't play with us" they replied. "FYI I'm a guy and I'm the ace of Kaijo High" I said confidently. In shock they said," I thought Kise was the ace?", "well I sorta mighta stole his spot but he confessed after I stole his spot", Kise embarrassed said,"don't give personal information". Akashi said, "this is going to be interesting". Still suprised Aomine and Kuruko kept asking me, "since when did you do basketball?" I replied,"I barely started since the beginning of the school year", "really how'd you beat Kise!?". "It just happened I guess". Akashi growing interested in me, Kise grew worried with so many people getting close to me. Kise told me,"don't go near Akashi!", "why?" I asked. "Cause I told you! Ok.". Frightened I agreed. Soon heading back me and Kise got separated. Him being a model and me being mistaken as a cute innocent girl. Soon after getting away from the guys I bumped into Akashi. So we walked to the locker rooms together Kise soon escaped from his fans he caught me and Akashi together and pulled me away from Akashi and told Akashi to get away from me! "What's wrong with you Kise, Akashi is a nice guy" I told Kise. "No he's bad news", "No he's not Kise your bad news. Come on Akashi let's go!" I yelled. Soon after I felt guilty I tried find Kise. Soon I found Kise in the locker room kissing a girl. Shocked I ran out crying and running after me was Kise. Kise soon caught up to me. Seeing my crying face he hugged me. I screamed,"get away from me!" and pushed him and began to run again. Shocked Kise froze up and couldn't run after me.

I ran till I was out of breath and fell to the floor sobbing loudly. Passing by Aomine and Kuroko saw me and ran to my need. After helping me up and taking me to the bathroom to wash up I told them everything. Akashi seeing Kise in misery walked up to him and told him ,"Now Fu will be mine" Aomine and Kuroko rushing to see Kise stop as they saw Akashi heading towards Kise and over heard them talking. Soon after hearing this information they ran to me and told me everything. Feeling guilty I wanted to apologize, but on the other hand he was making out that girl. I finally decided to apologize. After I found Kise I apologized and he apologized to me and hugged me. I pushed him away saying,"I know you apologized,but I can't forgive you for what you did" Kise replied," Come on Fu that girl meant nothing to me", "I don't believe you!" I screamed. "Please don't be like this" Kise pleaded,"I'm sorry I think we shouldn't see each other for a while" I said and then walked away. Feeling abandoned Kise locked himself in his room and wouldn't come to school. Coming to an understanding I decided to forgive Kise. So I decided that I would go to his house after school. When I arrived it seemed as no one was home and the door was opened. As I came closer to Kise door I heard home crying. I knocked and Kise screamed,"Go away" I told him it was me and he slowly opened the door. He hugged me and I hugged him in pity. He let go and we talked. First I told him I forgave him,but asked,"why would you cheat on me" while starting to cry. He hugged me and told me,"I thought you were going to leave me and then I asked a girl if she wanted to make out to make me feel good about myself", "you idiot I would never leave you. I was just mad cause you were being too over protective of me" I yelled. He told me," I'm sorry I was so stupid" I replied while wiping my tears,"it's ok cause i will always love you." He kissed me and the we did it and the next day things were back to normal, sort of.

You how I told you things went back to normal well actually they didn't. Kise started to cling to me and yelled at anyone who looked at me or talked to me. I asked Kise," Are you alright?" He replied,"of course I am I feel perfectly fine", I said,"Kise I told you that you don't have to worry about me leaving you. You are the only person I love" Kise told me,"I know". "You don't have to follow me everywhere" I said. I then said,"how bout we have lunch on the roof alone today. ok" he said,"ok" and smiled. We soon returned to class and agreed to not talk to each other till lunch. After class was lunch. Excited Kise rushed me, but I told him to go ahead because I had to do something after class he understood and told me not to take to long. After class my friend named Hayakawa confessed to me. Kise just remembering he left his bag in the classroom went to get it. As Kise entered the classroom he overheard the confession and busted in and screamed,"No Fu in mine". Laughing at Kise, He asked,"why are you laughing at me";embarrassed. "because your so cute when you're jelous. That's what I love about you." I said with a smile. He blushed in embarrassment. I apologized to Hayakawa for Kise rudeness and said,"I can't go out with you because I am dating someone obviously. Sorry". He told me he understood and for his braveness I kissed him on the lips. Kise jeleous said,"how bout me" I told him,"you kiss me all the time", "but..but you don't kiss me" he pouted and then I suprised him and kissed him and the it took off from there. Uncomfortable Hayakawa left. "Happy now" I asked, Kise said nothing and just hugged me smiling in content till we fell asleep.

The next day the team started to practice for Winter Cup. Kise kept harassing me, so finally having enough I punched him. He then began to cry, so feeling bad I apologized and hugged him, but he then grouped my ass and I punched him even harder. Accussing him of tricking me he smiled and laughed. It was the first day of Winter Cup and we were versusing Kuroko's and Taiga Kagami's team. Bragging about winning last years Winter Cup I soon grew furious and Kise tried to calm me down. Beginning the game Kagami mocked me because my height, I told him,"lets see if you can beat me then. Baka!". He then pissed began to focus more. In the third quarter Seirin with (0)points were pissed off wondering how this has happened confronted me. I replied,"don't underestimate me" and blew a kiss and the blushed and they said, "he's cute". Not suprised we one the game 109-00. Kagami and Kuroko admitted defeated asked what my style was, also interested Kise encouraged me to answer I told them it's called,"(Maelstrom)" because I would do flips and turns and stop the ball from going into the net . Shintarō Midorima spying on his competition took an interest in me. He they overheard us talking and studied this style.

Next we're up against Shutoku High which was Midorima's school. Him knowing my style stop doing long distance shot because he couldn't shot three pointers in this game, so he decided to only do dunks. Now the game has begun with Shutoku starting with the ball. Soon after the game started Kise stole the ball and made about 14 points. Angered Midorima dicided to try his plan, going well about to score was stopped by my acrobatic style. Unknowingly my style stops any shot know matter the position. Suprised he couldn't stop me though he tried his hardest till the end; the score being 157-00. I acknowledge his effort I gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled, he then suddenly asked me out. About to answer him I was stopped by Kise screaming/whining,"No!No!No! Fu-chan is mine" I said," Sorry,but I have a boyfriend. How bout we be friends instead.K" while hugging Kise. He agreed and asked for a good by kiss I said,"Ok" then I kissed him. Kise upset at me said I won't forgive if I don't get a kiss too. I told him,"fine you big crybaby" and kissed him on the lips. Midorima leaving told Kise,"if you don't take care of Fu I will snatch him away" Kise replied annoyed,"I know that. I've been told that many times". Leaving Kise seeing me limp told me to get on his back and told him I'm alright. He then told me,"I don't want you to get hurt so just get on my back" I finally gave in and got on his back. While piggy-backing me I told Kise I love you, he them blushed and Said,"I know" I complained,"'I know' that's all I get!". He then suprised me by saying,"I love you" then kissed me. "I forgive you" I pouted. Then getting sudden phone call we were informed their was a celebratory party for making it to the semi finals. As we got their my team-mates mocked Kise for not helping me to a chair. They told him,"why didn't you help you cute girlfriend to a chair" he them yelled,"Don'tyou wanna talk bad to your captain and Fu told me she could do it himself! You idiots". Scared they sat silent. I then told them,"don't mess with Kise he is tired from Winter Cup and Modeling" while smiling. They then apologized but to the wrong person(me). Kise getting pissed said,"stop messing with my Boyfriend" after that things went normal till I got drunk. I then crawled on top of Kise and said,"Kise I want you. Please f*** me" Kise confused said,"Are you ok?". I the yelled,"I perfectly fine. Please Kise I want your cock" Kise shocked replied,"their are people around Fu" I the suprised Kise and then started giving Kise a bj. He then quickly to me to the room to continued. As we arrived, amused Kise went along with it. Getting over excited Kise took advantage of the situation and forced my mouth on his whole dick and cummed in my mouth. Shocked I started gagging and lifted my head. Realizing what he has done Kise apologized. Still drunk I told him,"please f*** me". Getting excited again Kise did as he was told. "Uh! KISE! f*** me harder!I moaned. Kise please keep f***ing me". I yelled,"I'm gonna cum". Kise told me,"no let's do it together" he the. yelled,"I'm gonna cum", "me too" I moaned. Then I passed out.


End file.
